Mayfly, But It Was An Illusion
by Tongari Knives-Chan
Summary: [ What was I thinking? ] Written for Brianna's fanfic series, some time after the Trigun series ends, Meryl and Vash have a daughter [ Iris Midnight ] and Meryl dies... Uh. Aftermath? Angsty, VxM-ish. ...Its a Weiß Song in a Trigun Songfic. Wierd.


Oh lookit me. I write pretty one day. This is angsty love fic? Yay. I've been exposed to too many Weiß Kreuz fics. I NEED ANGSTY RAPE. O___o;; No, no one gets raped in this, but... yeah. Oh look, Shannon (Key) reviews my fics. Wonder why. UGH. Guess what I was listening to and you get a prize. And in case you're wondering, thats not the song. Its the translation of the song. Mmm... Mayfly. Yes, theres a fic after the authors notes. Behold! I'm amazed I'm not writing something humourous, after the whole X1999 Handpuppet Theatre and my recent addiction to Invader Zim. Mmm... Jhonen Vasquez... And my Knivesie misses his Dark Mousy. Yay for Yaoi Role Play. Maybe that brought on the angstyness. Vash times Meryl equals Iris Midnight, who is copyrighted to Brianna and her amazingly angsty line of fiction... And my computer is going damn slow. :: Blinks. :: Anyway. I'll bring you up to date on this.. Yeah. After the series, Meryl has died... :: Sniffles.. :: And Vash and their daughter... Iris... are left alone. Whee! I suck at writing! ...ON WITH THE FICTION!  
  
  
  
Something's strange, no, I am strange  
When I meet you, I am strange  
My emotions scream out  
My pitiful solitude   
  
Cobalt eyes gazed through the grimey window, a small sigh escaping a perfect mouth. His own pale blue eyes watch her intently, the thirteen year old he watched grow, faster than he did. Almost. Maybe it just seemed that way. Things were too quiet without the clack of a typewriter, a constant bickering, or a scream as a small cat would pop from Gods know where. Iris sighed and turned, giving her father a quirky look. "Are we just going to sit here all day? Like yesterday?"   
Vash blinked at her, then gave a small smile. "Why? Do you have plans?"   
"No." The girl frowned, then looked back at the window. "Its just... boring."   
Vash gave a nod, his eyes remaining closed for a moment, before he stood, sweeping the child into his arms, which recieved a small yelp. "Well then, what shall we do?" He dropped her again. This would always cause problems. But hey, its how they spent their day.  
  
Mayfly, soon to vanish  
Mayfly, take me away  
Mayfly, don't be sad  
Mayfly, ephemeral thing  
  
Iris sighed once more, rubbing her arm, where she landed. "I'm serious... I don't want to be here all the time. I want a life."   
Vash blinked. "You're thirteen, my little Mayfly. You have plenty of time for a life later. You're still a child." He shook his head, before motioning twards the door. "Yet, I shall not stop you if you choose to go."   
... The girl gave a small nod, her jaw-length, straight light amethyst hair swishing to obscure vision briefly. She stood, brushing dirt and dust from her white skirt and tanktop. As she reached the door, she turned. "I'll be back before nightfall."  
Slam.   
Vash sighed, alone again.  
  
Mayfly, in a sky so blue  
Mayfly, I cannot see you  
Mayfly, we loved each other  
Mayfly, but it was an illusion   
  
Vash stared at the window, eyes locked to the sky. He almost saw her, as he saw the other years ago. The latter was fading, yet Meryl remained bright, the shining star in daylight to keep him going. Yet. Yet he couldn't see her, no matter how hard he tried. His mind tried to block the depression memory brought. Everything was clear, except her. He remembered his brother, and their second parting of ways, saying "Vash, you're too sentimental for your own good, and I'm not going to stick around for your downfall." Maybe he was referring to this. Since she had died, Vash rarely left home. Iris took care of shopping and food and whatnot, but Vash would stick to their small apartment, more often than not sleeping. He wondered what Iris was going through, if it was this bad for him.  
  
Await the time and awaken  
Or you might err and drown  
Your moment was brilliant  
Against an inevitable future   
  
Iris walked along the dust road slowly, kicking up the dirt as she went. She had taken on her fathers former attitude of hide the inside, show a smile. And it worked, for the most part, to keep people from questioning how she felt about losing her mother. It still bothered her, what had happened. Vash had never explained it to her, though she could tell he knew. It was strange, to say the least, that her mother would just up and disappear, to be found later, as she was... It scared her.   
  
Mayfly, soon to vanish  
Mayfly, take me away  
Mayfly, don't leave me alone  
Mayfly, ephemeral thing   
  
Suicide? To tell you the truth I disapprove of suicide more than anything. He remembered his words as he picked up a deringer which sat on the table. His own gun had gone missing, and Vash had been blamed for her death, as one of his bullets was found in her head. He wondered where it was now, and who had it. It could have been Knives... But Vash knew Knives cared too much for him to do that. He pressed the barred of the small gun to his temple, the cold of the metal causing him to shiver. He lowered it, shaking his head.   
  
Mayfly, someone smiles  
Mayfly, like a one long ago  
Mayfly, love fades away  
  
He didn't want her to fade. He wanted to keep the image fresh in his mind. And he had a visual aide for that. Iris Midnight.  
  
Mayfly, only an illusion   



End file.
